


Breaking It In

by Traviosita9124



Series: Smut Prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, smut prompts, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “Fitz, promise me something.”“Sure, Jemma. Anything.”“Don’t ruin the sofa.”He glanced at the object in question and smirked. In her defense, it was a beautiful piece of furniture. It was the centerpiece of their sitting room, bought specifically for their new home, and they’d splurged on the off-white suede sofa bed. Fitz understood why Jemma was worried about keeping it in tip-top shape.But if she thought he’d bought it with anything other than fucking her senseless in mind, she was sorely mistaken.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Smut Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681054
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Breaking It In

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous submitted the prompt, "Don’t ruin the sofa.”“Ill just have to cum inside you then.”

“Fitz, promise me something.”

“Sure, Jemma. Anything.”

“Don’t ruin the sofa.”

He glanced at the object in question and smirked. In her defense, it  _ was  _ a beautiful piece of furniture. It was the centerpiece of their sitting room, bought specifically for their new home, and they’d splurged on the off-white suede sofa bed. Fitz understood why Jemma was worried about keeping it in tip-top shape. 

But if she thought he’d bought it with anything other than fucking her senseless in mind, she was sorely mistaken. 

Fitz’ eyes returned to Jemma, taking in her naked form, and smirked. They were definitely on the same page, otherwise she wouldn’t be bent over the back of said sofa for him, glistening sex on display. God, she looked delectable, and he was half tempted to just step in and take her. Instead he carefully leaned over Jemma’s back, keeping his hips and erection away from her. If she was still worrying about the sofa, he was going to have to drive her a little wild before satisfying himself. 

“I’ll just have t’ come inside y’ then,” he whispered in her ear. He watched as gooseflesh formed on her arms and her back arched further, making it clear where she wanted his attention. “But by the time I’m done with y’, the sofa will be the least o’ your concerns.”

He stepped back and went to his own knees behind her, putting Jemma’s glistening sex at eye level. The scent of her arousal hit him, dark and musky, causing his cock to twitch. Fitz reached down to palm himself, squeezing ever so slightly in the hope of easing the ache in his balls. 

“You’re one t’ talk, Jemma,” he murmured as he leaned in to press a kiss to the back of her thigh. “Y’ should see yourself. You’re positively soppin’, sweetheart. Juicy as a sweet summer peach.” He kissed her other thigh and dragged his tongue along her skin, stopping just short of her bottom. “Seems t’ me you’re a bigger risk t’ ruin the sofa than I am, but...” He exhaled softly over her sex and was rewarded by seeing her twitch. “We’ll just have to see.”

Before she could answer, he gave into his baser urges and buried his face against her, his tongue finding her slit and licking her from top to bottom. He groaned against her when she pushed back against him, the most sinful of moans falling from her lips. Fitz could gladly get drunk on that sound alone and he set about circling her clit with his tongue, desperate to hear her make it as often as possible. He didn’t stop until her thighs were quivering and she was moaning insensibly, clearly just on the edge of release. 

When Fitz thought she couldn’t take it anymore, he took his mouth from her and stumbled to his feet so he could set his prick against her folds. That small bit of contact was enough to send a sharp shock through him, the wet heat of her arousal setting him positively ablaze. 

“Do y’ have any idea how bloody hot y’ are?” he growled, dragging himself through her folds to nudge against her clit. “How wild y’ make me? You’re never goin’ t’ be able t’ look at this sofa again without thinkin’ about us on it. Y’ hear me?”

He wasted no time, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the sofa so he could thrust inside her. Fitz groaned as he bottomed out, his balls drawing up tight against his shaft at the feeling of her wrapped around him. 

“Fitz,” she panted into the backrest, “oh, Fitz, harder, please! I need- I want-”

He reached down between her legs to find her clit while he kept thrusting, desperate to make her come quickly. He could feel the muscles in his belly clenching tight and wanted to feel her break apart before he tipped over the edge himself. 

“That’s it, baby girl,” he grit out, “come for me, Jemma. Let me feel y’!”

A few more hard thrusts and it happened, her body going stiff for a moment before tipping over the edge with a drawn out moan. Fitz fucked her through it, each muscle spasm sending him closer and closer to the edge until he broke as well, Jemma’s name falling from his lips. 

As soon as he felt strong enough, he caught Jemma around the waist and pulled her back against his chest, his mouth finding the nape of her neck. He kissed every inch of skin available to him as he ran his hands over her, working to soothe them both. 

“Hmm, looks good t’ me.”

“What?” She sounded utterly confused as she blinked her eyes open. “What looks good?

“The sofa.” Fitz grinned against her shoulder and pressed a kiss to a birthmark there. “Doesn’t look like we’ve harmed it, does it?”

She slapped at his forearm but pressed back against him all the same, her body shaking in silent laughter. 

“Yes, yes, point made. The sofa is in fine condition, However,” she turned her head to get a better look at him, “I’m not sure it’ll survive round two.”

Despite having just come, a thrill ran through him as his arousal reignited. 

“Oh? What did y’ have in mind?”

“Hmm,” he hummed, pretending to think. “Take me to bed, Fitz, our proper bed, and we’ll see just how much of a mess you can make of me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Fitz stepped back and pulled Jemma away from the sofa. They traded kisses as they stumbled toward the bedroom, ready to break in yet another room in their home. 


End file.
